


Making Memories at Disneyland

by MIKAZUKIRYU



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIKAZUKIRYU/pseuds/MIKAZUKIRYU
Summary: It's the last summer of freedom before Keith, Lance and Hunk will be leaving the small city of St. Altea and attending Voltron University in San Arus. What better way to spend it then with their other best friend, Pidge, at the happiest place on Earth, Disneyland.





	1. On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter doesn't have anything too terrible, but there is a trigger warning for a past murder in Lance's backstory.
> 
> This story is also loosely based around memories of the trip I took during the 60th anniversary so there may be details that are no longer accurate do to the constant changes and construction to Disneyland.

In hindsight Keith probably should have seen this coming. Dating a boy from such a large family, who happened to be a self-proclaimed movie buff with no control over his inner child, it was only natural that he was also a gigantic Disney nerd. When he learned of Keith’s minimal exposure to one of the greatest franchises in the world, he took it upon himself to educate the poor boy. They spent the better part of a two-week long winter break curled up on Keith’s bed watching every movie they could get their hands on. Sometimes their best friends Hunk and Pidge would join them, other times Keith’s older brother Shiro would pop his head in to make sure the two weren’t doing anything inappropriate. Keith did not enjoy having to endure the talk with Shiro who seemed to find the experience just as painful.

His favorite memory was when Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro had gathered in the living room and watched Star Wars episodes IV-VI. Lance absolutely refused to watch the prequels no matter how much Hunk and Pidge argued that the graphics were way better. As soon as Lance dropped the words Jar Jar Binks the other two lost the will to continue, both in arguing and in living. While they apparently avoided that crisis, Keith still had no idea what they were arguing about, they hadn’t counted on Shiro starting another movie while they were distracted. Needless to say they will not be getting those 98-minutes back of their lives, completely wasted as they sat through the Star Wars Christmas Special. Keith refused to cook for Shiro for a solid week as punishment for making him endure something so horrible. Shiro is a man of many talents and the perfect specimen of mankind, but the last time he cooked anything he landed himself in the hospital for food poisoning. 

At some point when the two were semi-delirious from lack of sleep, Lance began to talk about a trip that he had taken with his family back in the 8th grade to Disneyland. He had sounded so nostalgic and just a little bittersweet; it had been their last family trip as a whole. His older sister Isabel had passed away almost a year and a half ago, having been murdered by her boyfriend who had been abusive and controlling. It had been a dark time in the McClain family, but it was also the start of Keith and Lance’s friendship as Keith helped the other boy. If there was one thing the orphan was familiar with it was the sense of loss and seeing the way it tore other people up inside. Keith asked if he ever thought about going back and Lance’s face had softened into a warm yet sad smile as he said, “If only to remember a time when my family was whole.”

When Valentines Day came around Keith had surprised Lance with a bouquet of three-dozen roses, asking if he would like to take a trip with him at the end of the summer to the happiest place on earth. August marked the couple’s first year anniversary together and Keith couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate than sharing a moment in Lance’s life that meant so much to him. Lance had first started to cry when Keith popped the question, causing the other boy to worry that he had made a mistake. However when Lance launched himself into Keith’s arms; which made him drop the bouquet almost ruining it since Lance stepped on a couple of the roses, and peppered his face with kisses his worries melted away. Instead they transformed into a kaleidoscope of butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach that he sometimes still felt from time-to-time when thinking of the other boy.

With the help of Lance’s Aunt, who just so happened to be travel agent, they had a room booked before the end of February at a fairly reasonable price. Well reasonable for Disney anyway. There was only one little hitch, their romantic getaway for two was ruined by the presence of Hunk and Pidge who decided to tag along. Just as this year marked the first anniversary for the boys it also marked the last that the four of them would be at the same school for a while. The boys had graduated high school and would be making the journey to attend Voltron University in San Arus. It was about a two-hour drive north give or take so the boys would be living on campus while making occasional visits on weekends and during breaks.

“Now are you absolutely sure that you have everything that you’re going to need?” Shiro asked. Keith, for the umpteenth time just that morning rolled his eyes as he retrieved his duffle bag from the back seat. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Shiro was supposed to be his older brother and not his dad. There were occasions that Keith and the others would tease him for it, in fact Shiro even has a mug that says #1 DAD.

“I don’t understand why you’re even bothering to ask me that Shiro, you practically hovered over me the entire time I was packing. You know what’s in this bag just as well as I do.” Keith stated. He shut the door probably harder than he needed to and began walking towards the group of people standing outside the Holts household.

“Hey babe, nice of you to finally join us!” Lance teased. Reaching out he slipped his hand into Keith’s fingerless-gloved one; intertwining tanned fingers with pale ones.

“It’s not my fault that we’re late, take it up with Shiro who decided at the last second that we needed to go through the packing list one more time.” Keith grumbled. He glared at his older brother who merely shrugged as the others laughed at them.

“Ah, give him a break Keith. After all Shiro is a first time parent and its hard letting your kids go out into the world by themselves.” Matt insisted. He patted Shiro’s shoulder in a way that could only be considered patronizing.

“Please shut up Matt, I’m only seven years older than him.” Shiro sighed. Undeterred by his friends’ pleas Matt continued on with a long extravagant story that most of them tuned out. Hunk was probably the only one still listening judging by how he nodded from time to time, truly he was an angel who was to good for this world. The others passed the time in their own way, Pidge picked at tangles out of her long hair, Lance was texting his mother that he would probably be leaving soon, Shiro was checking his watch since he eventually had to get to work, and Keith was on his phone going over their information. It had their itinerary, do’s and don’ts, and confirmation numbers for their hotel reservation as well as a character breakfast that Hunk and Pidge had surprised Lance for his birthday last month. Keith also had a surprise in store for his boyfriend but has yet to tell him, he wanted to keep it a secret until the very end. 

“I had just been so worried about my baby sister.” Matt finished.

“I call bull Matt, I was gone all of one month at computer camp and I know for a fact you hoarded all of the junk food to yourself. Mom said you were like a bear preparing to go into their long winters nap.” Pidge challenged.

“I was eating away my emotions Pidge, to fill the empty void you left behind.” Matt corrected.

Rolling her eyes, good to know Keith wasn’t the only one doing that frequently, she smacked Matt’s arm. It was enough to sting as he pulled his arm away but not enough to leave much more than a temporary red welt. “The only empty thing about you is your head.” Pidge stated. 

“Owe.” Matt hissed.

“And with that adorable bonding moment between siblings I think we should probably consider heading out soon. It’s a long drive and I think we’d like to get there before the sun sets and we have to sleep in the van.” Hunk said. Long drive was an understatement; it would take them approximately six hours to drive all the way down to Anaheim from St. Altea.

“Who has the keys?” Keith asked. The four of them had forked over some extra cash in order to rent a van that would be large enough to transport four teenagers, all of their luggage and have enough space for all of the souvenirs they would be bringing back. Seriously, Lance had a number of lists given to him by his younger siblings, cousins, nieces and nephews on things they wanted him to bring back.

Matt fished the keys from his pocket; he and Pidge had gone to pick up the van this morning since everyone was meeting up at their house. Keith was stuck with the responsibility of driving seeing as Pidge didn’t have her license; Hunk was uncomfortable with the thought of driving outside of St. Altea, and Lance couldn’t drive smoothly enough for Hunk not to become motion sick. Keith didn’t mind though as he took the keys from Matt, driving was relaxing for him and it helped that he had a strong sense of direction even in a new setting. After a small altercation between Lance and Pidge over who got to ride shotgun Lance happily slid into the passengers’ seat having won their game of rock-paper-scissors.

“I demand a rematch!” Pidge screeched. She got into the back with Hunk, kicking the back of Lance’s chair childishly.

“No way Pidge-squeak, I won that game fair and square.” Lance claimed.

“Fair? My brother told you what I was going to throw down.” Pidge accused. She glared at her brother, sinking lower into her chair and crossing her arms in a pout that would rival a five-year-old. Matt didn’t even bother to pretend that he hadn’t helped the enemy; in fact he looked pretty damn proud of himself. “I can’t believe you would betray me like this, I’ll never forgive you!” 

“That’s what you get for hitting me like that, especially after I poured my heart out about how much I love you. I’ll have to spend these next few days talking to Shiro about how may own sister completely rejected me.” Matt practically sobbed. He reached a finger up and swept it dramatically underneath his eye as if he were actually crying. Sometimes it was hard to determine who was the most dramatic member of the group but it was definitely between Lance and Matt.

“Hate to tell you this Matt, but you’re inconsolable.” Shiro deadpanned. Shiro had gone to school to become a psychiatrist, one of the few career options his parents had deemed worthy. Shiro had been inspired by Keith and specialized in troubled young teens and those who had traumatic experiences. Stepping into the drivers seat Keith took the time to adjust the seat and mirrors before hearing a knock at his window. Seeing the older man he rolled it down, expecting a final goodbye before they left. “You remembered to pack plenty of sunscreen, right? You know how easily you burn.”

Groaning loudly enough that Hunk’s parents could probably hear him next-door he slammed his forehead into the steering wheel causing the horn to blare. The others only laughed again before he felt an arm sling around his shoulders and a lithe frame being awkwardly pressed into his side. “Relax Shiro, you know that when it comes to skin care I’ve got that covered. I promise that Keith will return to you just as sickly pale as he is now.” Lance reassured.

“Not all of us were lucky enough to be born with a natural tan, or skin that tans at all for that matter.” Keith mumbled. His skin only had two shades, white as sin or lobster red. If he did get sunburned it never turned into a nice bronze color like normal people, just back to its pasty self.

“Yes, truly I have been blessed with beauty and charm beyond compare.” He boasted.

“Remind me again why I’m going on this trip?” Keith asked.

“Because deep down underneath that grumpy, sourpuss exterior of yours you love me.” Lance responded. He poked Keith in the cheek with a boney finger before leaning over and placing a big sloppy kiss on it. Keith pushed his face away before rubbing the back of his hand against his face to get the slobber off. “Besides, you’re the one who asked me to join you, if anything you should feel honored that I blessed you with my presence.” 

“Keith I don’t know if I should be proud of you for putting up with that, or feel disappointed in your taste in men.” Pidge said, kicking the back of Lance’s seat again. Looking over his shoulder and raising a thin eyebrow at the younger girl the two stuck their tongues out at each other at the same time before breaking into a fit of giggles. “I love you, you narcissistic prick.”

“Back at ya, you concentration of pure evil.” Lance chuckled.

“Play nice you two.” Shiro lightly reprimanded.

“Yes dad.” Everyone, including sweet innocent Hunk, called. Pinching the bridge of his nose his thumb rubbed at the scar that lay across it and released a long-suffering sigh. Even Shiro’s girlfriend Allura teased him endlessly about his parental tendencies; though she also admits it’s one of her favorite of his endearing quirks.

“Leave, just leave.” He muttered.

“You don’t have to tell us twice. We’ll see you guys in a week.” Keith said. Jamming the key into the ignition and throwing the gear into reverse he pulled out of the driveway. Once in the street they waved a final goodbye to Shiro and Matt before starting their long journey to Anaheim.

“We should probably stop by a gas station and pick up some essentials like drinks and food. If I’m going to sit here for hours on end I’ll be damned if I’m going to do it hungry.” Pidge demanded.

“Amen to that; but fear not Pidge I have just the thing. So last night I was so excited and nervous for this trip that I couldn’t fall asleep right away. Eventually I started to think about everything that could go wrong which totally stressed me out; because you know a lot could go wrong…” Hunk started.

“The point Hunk.” Keith reminded.

“Right, so anyway you guys know how I love to bake when I’m stressed out because it helps to relax me. I made quite a few things for this trip.” Hunk finished.

“Including…” Pidge fished. She already had an idea of where this conversation was going, judging by the way her eyes were sparkling in anticipation, but she wanted him to confirm her hopes.

“Peanut butter cookies.” Hunk said.

“Give me, give me, give me!” She squealed. Reaching both hands out in a grabby motion Hunk chuckled at his young friend before reaching into his backpack and retrieving a small Tupperware of golden brown deliciousness. Snatching the cookies from him Pidge savagely ripped the lid off and was quick to devour one whole. “Yeah, we’re definitely going to need to make a stop so I can get milk to wash these babies down.”

“Whatever you want Pidge.” Keith agreed.

“Jeeze Pidge, save some for the rest of us.” Lance called. Reaching his arm around the back she slipped a couple of cookies into his hand. Taking a bite from one he hummed appreciatively before leaning over and pressing it against Keith’s lips so he could also have some. “You’re cookie obsession is the reason every time you come to visit my house Miguel hides the cookie jar. Remember what you did last Nochebuena, he and Valentina had to write Santa a very heartfelt apology explaining why they left him store bought Oreos.”

“You knew what you were getting into when you offered me those Christmas cookies. Besides, life is way to short to be worrying about stealing candy from babies or cookies from chubby men who break and enter your house every December the 24th.” Pidge justified.

“That’s kind of cold Pidge.” Hunk chastised.

“Do you even have a heart?” Lance asked.

“Of course I do, a different one for every day of the week.” Pidge clarified.

“Yeah, I’d believe that.” Lance acknowledged.

Five minutes after that enthralling conversation the group pulled into a Holiday station on the edge of town, parking outside the front door. They wouldn’t need fuel for a while since when the van had been picked up it came with a full tank of gas. Dispersing inside of the store, and getting the stink eye from the elderly lady behind the clerks’ desk they grabbed a number of sugary drinks and junk food considering Hunk’s treats probably weren’t going to last long. Pidge may be smaller than a breadbox but her appetite was ferocious, she could actually out eat Hunk.

Satisfied with their unhealthy haul, because their parents and legal guardians weren’t there to stop them and they were rebels, they were off again. Once they finally merged onto the freeway a wave of relaxation passed over the group, like it was finally settling in that their long awaited Disneyland trip was finally here. Whipping out his phone and USB cord Lance plugged it into the van, turning on the stereo. “Well gentlemen and lovely lady, what do you say to some tunes to help us pass the time?” He suggested. 

“No way Lance, I’m not about to listen to your crappy music for six hours.” Pidge objected.

“Excuse you, my taste in music is amazing.” Lance defended.

“Lance, you’re my bro and you know that I love you so don’t take this the wrong way; but you have “Call Me Maybe” in your top 100’s list. You’re argument if invalid.” Hunk disagreed. 

“Consider it taken the wrong way.” Lance whined.

“They’re right Lance.” Keith added. Keith actually liked most of Lance’s music, especially anything with Spanish guitars in it. He just couldn’t help himself when it came to picking on him though because his expressions were as funny as they were adorable.

“I can’t believe this, I expect this kind of cruelty from Pidge but not from my best friend and certainly not my boyfriend. What is this world coming too?” Lance gasped.

“Now you know how it feels, betrayed by the ones you love. It’s what you get for turning Matt against me.” Pidge teased.

“Yeah well I’m in the front seat so what I say goes and I say we’re listening to my music and you guys can just deal with it.” Lance stubbornly argued. He began messing around on his phone and the rhythmic tick, tick, tick as he typed way echoed out of the speakers.

“Lance I swear to all that is good in this world I will hack your phone and lock you out of it.” Pidge threatened. He paused for a moment because Pidge never made idle threats; she once locked him out of it for a whole day because he posted an embarrassing photo of her on Instagram.

“Technically since I’m the driver it means I’m in charge of the stereo.” Keith said. Lance let out a tiny whine and while it pulled at Keith’s heartstrings he wasn’t about to crack that easily. “It’ll take us about six hours to get there so how about we divide the time. First we’ll listen to Lance’s music for a couple of hours, and then we’ll move onto Pidge, and finally end on Hunk. I don’t really have a particular taste in music since I like a little bit of everything so I’m no too worried about plugging mine in.”

“I guess I can live with that.” Lance agreed. The others gave their consent to the plan before Lance pushed the play button and the vehicle was filled with music. A chorus of groans temporarily drowned out the crappy song “Call Me Maybe. “Your anguish pleases me.”

“You know sometimes you make it really hard to love you Lance.” Keith warned.


	2. Welcome to Paradise Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've survived the long road trip and are just settling in.

“Finally!” Lance exclaimed. They had just pulled into the parking lot of Paradise Pier Hotel, the place they would be sleeping for the next few nights. Pulling into a spot they swiftly exited the vehicle to stretch out their arms and legs to work out the kinks that had developed from being crammed into such a tiny space for so long. “My legs started going numb after about the third hour. Even that small pit stop wasn't enough to get feeling back into them.”

“I don’t know about you guys but I could go for an actual meal right now. Cookies and snacks, while delicious, aren’t exactly filling. I haven’t had any real food since breakfast this morning.” Hunk stated.

“Let’s get our stuff out of the back and checked-in first, then we’ll see about getting you fed, okay big guy?” Keith suggested. Nodding enthusiastically Hunk quickly moved to the back, throwing the doors open and pulling out all of their suitcases and bags.

“Hey babe, can you help me carry my stuff?” Lane asked. 

“Sure thing.” Keith agreed. Tossing his duffle bag over his shoulder he snatched up the larger of the two suitcases Lance had brought because he’s a good boyfriend.

“Look, I know we’re going to be here for a while, but do you really need all of that junk?” Pidge asked. She had a couple of bags of he own but they were dwarfed by the sheer amount the taller boy had brought.

“You say that now, but when this trip is over you’ll be begging me for copies of all the sweet memories I’ll be capturing.” Lance taunted. He slipped his arms through his camera backpack filled with a number of lenses, a small tripod, and his beloved Nikon D3400.

Lance had a passion for photography, something he admittedly picked up from his parents who loved to document their children’s lives. He loved looking through their family albums; there was something magical about capturing precious moments and keeping them forever. It only strengthened when he learned that Keith didn’t have very many pictures of himself and most of them had been taken by Shiro when the man had been a volunteer for the Big Brothers and Sisters of America and Keith an unwilling participant. He had been eleven when they met and anything before that had either been lost or destroyed during his time in the foster care system. The only picture he had of his parents was hidden inside of a shoebox and stuffed into the back of his closet. He rarely took it out to look at and has only shown it to two people, Shiro and Lance.

It was a sweet photo; little Keith’s face was scrunched up into a determined scowl as he clearly tried to wiggle his way out of his mothers grasp. She was a beautiful and slender woman with the same purple eyes as Keith, her lips stretched into a loving and patient smile. His father sat at a nearby picnic table, laughing at his son’s antics but poised to get up and catch Keith should he succeed in getting away. When Lance asked why Keith looked so upset in the picture the response he got was just heartbreaking, “I was just told that I was going to be a big brother and I wasn’t to thrilled with the idea of sharing them with a new baby.” The picture was taken three months before the accident. Since then Lance had made it his life’s mission to take as many pictures of Keith as he could, eternalizing every happy memory he could.

“Less bickering you two, more checking-in and leaving so we can eat.” Hunk called. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and guided them towards the building like naughty children being disciplined.

Entering the hotel they were greeted by a cast member calling out a hearty “Welcome home.” For the most part the hotel was rather simple; it had a boardwalk sort of theme but nothing so over the top that it was obnoxious. The lobby had an extremely high ceiling made entirely of glass to let in the natural light that reflected off of the polished tiled floor to help brighten everything. Across the way was a tiny little nook called Surfer’s Lounge where you could pick up some food, but it wasn’t necessarily a restaurant. To their immediate right was the gift shop, Mickey’s Paradise, and had a bunch of goodies that matched the theme of the hotel. At the very center of the lobby was a life-sized statue of Goofy wearing the most ridiculous swimsuit and holding up a blue surfboard. 

“Looks like the Goof and I have a little something in common.” Lance mused.

“What’s that? The fact that you’re both tall, clumsy, duffuses?” Keith asked.

“I know you’re saying words but all I’m choosing to hear is the part about you calling me tall, Shorty.” Lance retorted. Lance stood a little taller, making sure that he was looking down at Keith with a triumphant smirk. Keith glared at Lance whose smile only widened before he leaned down and stole a quick kiss from his lips. Their insults didn’t have any bite to them, not since the two of them put their differences aside and became friends. After they started to date it was their way of showing their love by teasing the other relentlessly. 

“Awe, you guys are adorable… But seriously if I don’t get some food in me soon I think I’m going to pass out any second.” Hunk reminded.

Laughing loudly enough to turn the heads of nearby patrons Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s and lead the group towards the registration desk. “Well we certainly can’t have that now, can we?” He said.

Checking in wasn’t difficult, though it took longer than necessary because Lance began chatting up the cast member assisting them. He stopped once Keith stomped on his foot and gave him a look that told him he wasn’t pleased with Lance’s antics. Lance was the most loyal boyfriend in the world, cheating was never a question in their relationship, but that still didn’t stop Keith from feeling jealous at times. He couldn’t blame Lance though, the boy was a social butterfly and that was only being amplified by the buzz of excitement of being here. After obtaining their room keys, and a number of celebratory buttons ranging from first visit to one-year anniversary, they made their way towards the elevators. Their room was at the end of the hallway and before Pidge swept the key through the lock Lance pulled out his phone to activate the video recorder.

The room didn’t exactly scream extravagant, much like the lobby downstairs it was subdued but held a lot of charm. In the back left corner of the room was a desk with a round mirror housed inside of a sun shaped frame. In the other corner a small couch that transformed into a bed and beside that was a large stand where the TV and fridge were housed. On top of the stand was an adorable lamp of Mickey sitting in a lifeguard’s chair, another thing Lance had in common with the Disney characters. On the nearby wall was a poster of an old Donald Duck cartoon, ‘Bee at the Beech’. In the room there were two queen-sized beds and on them were a couple of perfectly round pillows decorated to look like beach balls. Even the bathroom had matching décor with a shower curtain littered with surfboards on it and coasters with the same sun design as the mirror. The only downside was that the bathroom was rather small and only had the one sink, not nearly enough space for four teenagers. Heck it was hardly enough space for Lance and all of his products such as anti-wrinkle cream, moisturizers and exfoliating masks.

“Oh man, these pillows are the coolest things I’ve ever seen. I want one!” Lance stated. He picked up one of the balls with his hand and tossed it up and down a couple of times one handed as he continued to record.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, listen to this.” Pidge called. Dropping the ball he turned the camera to her as she read a tiny note that had been beside the other decorative pillow. “Surf’s Up! There’s nothing more fun than a colorful beach ball, and no place better to enjoy it more than here at Disney’s Paradise Pier Hotel! So that other guests can themselves enjoy the themed décor, we ask that you kindly leave the beach ball pillows in your room upon your departure. Should you choose to allow a pillow to bounce into your luggage, a charge of $65 (per pillow) will be added to your Guest room account. Thank you in advance for your cooperation. The cast of Disney’s Paradise Pier Hotel.”

“Just cause I said I wanted one doesn’t mean I’m going to swipe one of these Pidge.” Lance muttered.

“You better not, this room is under my name and I’m already on enough peoples shit lists, I don’t want to be on Disney’s bad side too.” Keith warned. He was texting Shiro, letting his brother know that they had arrived safely and were getting settled into their room.

“It’s kind of sad that they have to leave notes about not stealing stuff, it must be a regular occurrence.” Hunk said. He was playing with the thermostat, turning it down as much as it would go because the poor guy radiated heat. On the plus side he was the best cuddle buddy during the long winter months. They took a few extra minutes to put their things away and freshen up a bit before Hunk’s hunger became too much and unleashed his cranky side. “Is everything ready to go? Because if not I’m leaving you here.”

“We’re coming, we’re coming.” Pidge chuckled. She had a hairband clenched between her teeth as she gathered her long hair to put it into a ponytail. Lance stood beside his best friend, adjusting the lens of the camera and taking a few pictures of the room before the teens inevitably messed it up.

Double checking that at least one of them remembered to grab a room key, thank you Pidge, they made their way back down to the lobby using the glass observation elevator. It wasn’t nearly as impressive of a sight as it sounded, there were buildings on either side of them obstructing their view. You could still make out a few things in Disney’s Californian Adventure such as the Golden Zephyr at Paradise Pier and the large rock formations in Carsland. Exiting through the lobby Lance stopped their party not even ten feet from the door.

“Okay guys, its time for us to immortalize our first memory together for this journey.” Lance announced.

“But Lance, food.” Hunk whined.

“I know buddy, but this will only take a second I promise.” Lance vowed. With the help of the cast member who greeted them at the door the four huddled around the Paradise Pier Hotel sign for a picture. Thanking them Keith, Pidge and Lance had to practically run to keep up with Hunk who was powerwalking towards Downtown Disney. “Wait up Hunk, do you even know where you want to eat?”

“I don’t care as long as it serves some decent grub.” Hunk stated.

“We know Hunk, chill.” Pidge laughed. What should have taken them ten minutes to walk turned into a five-minute jog and before long signs of their destination peeked through the trees. Their first indication was a small stage where bands could preform; sadly it was empty right now. Across the way was a large building with etchings of people playing different kinds of sports, an ESPN Zone, but none of them were huge sports fans. To the right was Earl’s Sandwich but again none of them were interested hoping to find a bigger meal. Finally their eyes settled for the ancient temple looking building sitting kiddie corner from them. “Let’s go there.”

“The Rainforest Café?’ Keith read.

“Yeah, there pretty well known for their animal animatronics.” Pidge explained. Figures she was more into the sweet tech than the actual food but no one could think of a reason to object the idea.

It didn’t actually look like a restaurant at first glance, mostly because the entire front half of the store was dedicated to merchandise. From their vantage point they could make out a few of those animatronics Pidge was talking about, a few butterflies with flapping wings and a Python that’s head barely moved from side-to-side. The most disturbing thing was a tree in the back corner with a human face seemingly carved into it that looked to be trying to speak to you but none of them could hear what it was saying. The ceiling was covered in things like leaves, vines and flowers to simulate the actual canopy of the rainforest. A half wall separated them from the nearby bar and Lance snickered that all of the stools were designed to look like animal butts.

Hunk wasted no time in talking to the hostess to get them a table; having arrived at the beginning of the dinner rush it wasn’t too busy and they were seated right away. They entered the dinning away by passing beneath a large aquarium that arched overhead allowing the tropical fish to swim above them. By Pidge’s request they were taken to the second floor and seated by their most impressive animatronics, a pair of pachyderms. A mother elephant with her calf stood tall among the trees but did little more and blink and occasionally move their heads. The hostess reassured hem that they would become livelier in just a moment but they would need to be patient.

“So what are you guys thinking of getting?” Lance almost yelled. The restaurant was ridiculously loud, what with the small waterfall behind them and the ambient animal noises in the background.

“I don’t know Lance, I was literally just handed the menu.” Hunk answered.

“Boy you really do get cranky when you’re hungry. Even the twins are never this bad.” Lance muttered.

Even though Hunk had been complaining about how hungry he was he took the longest to decide on what he wanted. He took his food seriously and wouldn’t settle for anything than the best. There waiter was extremely chipper as he took their orders, chances were his shift was almost over and he could see the light at the end of the tunnel; or he had just started and hadn’t had the life drained out of him yet. They split a couple of appetizers, the Beef Lava Nachos and Mushroom and Spinach Flatbread before ordering their dinners. Hunk got the Hawaiian Surf n’ Turf, for Pidge the Fish Tacos, Lance settled for an order of Portofino Pasta with Shrimp and finally Keith decided on the Korean Spicy Stir-Fry Chicken.

While waiting for their food to be delivered Pidge and Lance ran off, one to inspect the animatronics and one to take pictures. Ten minutes later they returned with Pidge looking a little downhearted and Lance with an arm draped across her shoulders and a sympathetic smile on his face. “I was just hoping they would be more impressive than this.” Pidge huffed.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much Pidgeon, just think of all the sweet tech we’ll see tomorrow once we get inside the Magic Kingdom.” Lance reassured. He patted her shoulder reassuringly before they parted and returned to their seats to await their meal with the other two.

“Sad that the animatronics here are basic?” Hunk asked. Pidge nodded and he smiled in understanding, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to give her a big side hug. Being a tech nerd himself he knew what it was like to want to see something impressive only to realize he could probably do better if given the opportunity. “Hey they still might, remember what the hostess said, they get livelier but we just have to be patient for it.”

“But what exactly are we waiting for?” Pidge asked. The moment the question left her lips the lights above them dimmed and the group of teens looked up bewildered. A low rumbling could be heard through the speakers that slowly grew until bam, white lights flickered and the sounds of thunder and rain echoed throughout the restaurant. The elephants beside them thrashed their heads back and forth and their trunks moved as they trumpeted in displeasure. They could hear howling from the gorillas in the background and saw a couple of them in the corner shaking nearby vegetation. As quickly as the thunderstorm started it ended just abruptly, the sounds quieting down and they lights turning back on.

“I’m going to guess that’s what we were waiting for.” Keith stated.

“Why couldn’t they do that earlier when I had my camera out!” Lanced exclaimed.

“Maybe they’re just camera shy.” Hunk joked.

“Yeah, that must be it.” Pidge deadpanned as the waiter returned with their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was a little dry, next time we'll be getting into shopping shenanigans at the World of Disney store and more.


End file.
